The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy! (Vol 7)
by MDfanfiction27
Summary: Spiderboy is shaken by the events of "Age of Disaster", leaving him with an uneasy mind. Can things get worse for our hero? Of course they can! Please review (no bad/mean reviews please). Warning: Yaoi (slash, boy x boy) inside. Do not read if you do not like this summary in the slightest. And if you want to read, then enjoy the story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#43**

**Dreams of Desire.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey guys. I just want to say that this is hopfully going to be an amazing volume for the series. Also this is first story is a epilogue for my "Age of Disaster" event, so if you haven't read that please go check it out now on my profile page before reading this. Anyways, let's just get into this shall we? Enjoy!**

Spiderboy sat at the main computer of the base, looking over recent crime activity. The red and black superhero was tired from the other day's adventure. He'd saved the multiverse with his counterparts Mason and Spiderbot* from an evil version of Bumblebee, calling himself Disaster and now, he was exhausted (read Age of Disaster for details -Mason). Spiderboy groaned, leaning back in his wheeled chair. His mind danced around if he should tell his Bumblebee or not about the event.

"Tired?" Spiderboy heard Wheeljack's voice ask from behind him. Spiderboy turned his chair around to face the mech, a yawn escaping him as he stopped the chair.

"Yeah, a bit. Ya need anything Wheeljack?" Spiderboy asked, sitting up in his seat. Wheeljack's normal cocky facial expression turned into a slightly concerned one.

"You're not acting like yourself kid. What's goin' on?" Wheeljack asked with a slightly raised optic. Spiderboy did not reply at first, merely turning back to his work, but after a couple of minutes of the tiking sound of the keyboard, Spiderboy finally gave in before turning to Wheeljack once more.

"I'm scared." Spiderboy said before taking a deep breath. "I'm scared 'Bee will end up like that evil counterpart I fought a few days ago. I just . . . I'm scared of what'll happen." Spiderboy said in a sort of shakey voice. Wheeljack nodded slightly in a understandingly way.

"Well, I can see why you'd feel like that. But spending all your nights like this isn't gonna help. In fact, it'd just make things worse." Wheeljack said.

"Yeah, I guess." Spiderboy replied with a slight shrug before getting up from his seat and walking towards his and Bumblebee's room. "Thanks Wheeljack." Spiderboy said before exiting the room. Wheeljack smilied.

"No problem kid."

**. . .**

_He opened his eyes slowly in a daze, his vision hazey from his peaceful slumber. He shifted in his bed, turning over to his husband, who was currently fast asleep, dreaming blissfully. Mason smilied at Bumblebee. They had been married for a few years, and yet he still remained as beautiful as they first met. In fact neither of them had changed their look at all. With his cosmic powers Mason had kept his body in it's prime form, which was at the age of twenty seven. Mason kissed his yellow and black lover on the forehead and got out of bed, tucking the mech in before exiting the room. The adult walked down the stairs of his two story house, making his way to the kitchen to make breakfast for himself and his family. Where it was Sunday Mason made the usual Sunday breakfast. Pancakes. After around fifthteen minutes of cooking the meal for his family Mason made his way back upstairs to wake up Bumblebee and their child._

_"Morning dad!" Mason heard a familiar voice say from to his right as he reached his and Bumblebee's door. Mason smilied as he turned towards his seven year old son, Mark, who was a mutant/cybertronian hybird. He was able to switch forms from organic to metalic and had both Mason's and Bumblebee's ablilities, except for Mason's reality powers. He wasn't able to have them, yet. Not until he was ready._

_"Mornin' Mark. Did you sleep well?" Mason asked, kneeling down to his son. Mark nodded, a large smile on his face._

_"I sure did! Hey, can we go see grandpa Peter and grandpa Wade later?" Mark asked with a excited expression on his face (which was organic). Mason chuckled a little before ruffling his son's hair a bit._

_"We'll see champ. We'll see. Now, go downstairs and have some breakfast. Me and your father'll be down in a few minutes." Mason said, standing up as Mark sped past him, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Mason rolled his eyes before entering his room as Bumblebee was just begining to wake up. "Mornin' sweetspark." Mason said with a warm smile before kissing the yellow and black mech on the cheek. Bumblebee smilied as he got out of bed._

_"Morning. How'd you sleep?" Bumblebee asked as the two exited the room and began downstairs to the kitchen. Mason merely shrugged in response._

_"Alright. Could have went better if we did a little something before bed, but with Mark home . . . Well . . ." Mason said as he made a cup of coffee for both himself and Bumblebee as the yellow and black mech sat down next to Mark at the breakfast table, the young boy eating at the speed of light. Bumblebee merely laughed as Mason sat down, handing him his cup of coffee._

_"Slow down there champ or you're gonna get a tummy-ache." Bumblebee said with a smile before taking a drink of his coffee. Mason chuckled before his watch began beeping._

_"Scrap, that's Skye. She needs my help. Sorry guys." Mason said as he got up from the table._

_"Just go save the day hon!" Bumblebee said as Mason transformed into his old Spiderboy costume, which was now his Spider-Man costume._

_"GO GET 'EM DAD!" Mark called from the kitchen table as Spider-Man bolted out the door._

_**. . .**_

_"Morning Skye!" Spider-Man said as he arrived at the scene. Flameshadow was already there and was fighting seven military-type goons who were heavily armed._

_"Morning Spider. How was your night?" Flameshadow asked as Spider-Man kicked one of the seven soldier into a car, breaking his spine from the waist down._

_"Not bad. Mark fell asleep early. But me and 'Bee kinda need some time alone. And with Mark home we can't risk anything." Spider-Man said, firing two web-shots, hitting two other soldiers in their faces, blinding them before Flameshadow swooped down and knocked them to the ground. Spider-Man quickly webbed them down before barely dodging a bullet._

_"Well, I can babysit if you'd like." Flameshadow offered as she melted two soldiers' weapons, melting their boots as well before bashing their heads together._

_"You sure? We can always drop him off at my parent's place instead." Spider-Man suggested as through the last two soldiers into a dumpster before Flameshadow melted the lid a little so they couldn't escape._

_"Yeah, I'm sure. I haven't seen the little guy in a while. It'd be nice to see 'im again." Flameshadow said with a slight smile. Spider-Man smilied back._

_"Thanks Skye. It means alot." Spider-Man said before his spider sense went off. Flameshadow, reconizing the look on Spider-Man's face waited for a moment for him to respond. "This isn't real." Spider-Man said before activating his rocket boots and flying off towards his house as everything faded behind him. Once he arrived home the red and black superhero transformed back into his original form, his true teenaged form and ran into the house, still wearing his costume, but was now Spiderboy. "Bumblebee?! Mark?!" Spiderboy called out before hearing laughter coming from the living room. Mark's laughter. He practically teleported into the room, finding both Bumblebee and Mark in the living room playing video games on the Xbox 360. Mark was the first to notice Spiderboy in the doorway._

_"Hi dad! How was work?" Mark asked, a big innnocent smile on his face. A tear came to Spiderboy's eye, begging for him to release it, but he had to be strong._

_"I-It was good Mark. We . . . We caught the bad guys. They're in jail." Spiderboy said as he sat down in between his husband and his son. Bumblebee looked at Spiderboy with a slightly concerned look on his faceplate._

_"What's wrong Mason?" Bumblebee asked with a slightly raised optic. Spiderboy didn't respond, he was trying too hard to hold back his tears. He could feel himself waking up from this paradise, from this fake world he had desired so much. He knew would be the last time he'd be in this dream. _

_"This," Spiderboy began as the fading portion of the world began to close in onto the house, the outer walls begining to disappear. "isn't," The room began to fade into nothing, the T.V, the couch, the pictures, everything faded. Now only Bumblebee and Mark remained. Spiderboy hugged his made-up son, kissed him on the forehead before doing the same with Bumblebee. "real." Spiderboy finished as he truely awoke._

**. . .**

He thought about it over, and over, and over again in his mind. How vivid it all was, how he remembered it all so well, yet, how distant it felt, how fake, how wrong. Mason began to put on his costume, ready to go out on patrol before noticing something. Bumblebee wasn't in the room. He hadn't been in the room when he first awoke. Mason quickly finished transforming himself into Spiderboy before exiting his room to look for Bumblebee, a sense of worry washing over him as he raced through the base. After a couple of minutes Spiderboy found his black and yellow lover in one of the simulaters, playing a game of Halo: Reach. Spiderboy paused the simulation before entering the room.

"Hey! I almost beat the level!" Bumblebee said in a whiny tone before noticing the look on Spiderboy's face. "Mason? What's wrong?" Spiderboy didn't say anything at first, he didn't want to. Not one bit. But, he knew he had to.

"Remember when I disappeared the other day with my other counterparts?"

"Yeah."

"And we repaired the multiverse . . ."

"And fought this crazy Disaster guy. Yeah, you told me everything." Bumblebee said with a shrug. Spiderboy looked at Bumblebee with a dreading expression. "Didn't you?"

"No 'Bee. Not everything. I left something out. We found out who Disaster was as we fought him . . . and . . ." Spiderboy said before taking a deep breath, but did not continue his sentence.

"And?" Bumblebee repeated in a sort of annoyance from the suspense. Spiderboy took another breath.

"You were Disaster." Spiderboy said with a grim look on his masked face. Bumblebee's entire frame seemed to turn pale.

"What?"

"You're Disaster." Spiderboy repeated again in a sort of louder tone. "And . . . we had to kill you. To save everything." Silence filled the room. After what seemed like forever speech filled the room again.

"Thank you." Bumblebee said with a slight smile. Spiderboy looked up at his lover with a slightly confused expression. "Thank you for . . . killing 'me'. I'm sure that me was just . . . out of his mind and you had to do it, to save everything. So, yeah, thanks Mason." Spiderboy smilied.

"No prob. But 'Bee. Promise me that you'll never become Disaster. Ever." Spiderboy said, taking Bumblebee's hand into his own. "Please." Bumblebee nodded.

"I promise." Bumblebee said, kissing Spiderboy on the cheek. "Now, you wanna join in and help me beat this?"

"Sure. Why not?" Spiderboy said as he and Bumblebee stood up and reactivated the simulation before continuing the game.

**End.**

**So yeah. That was Spiderboy's epilouge for "Age of Disaster". Hope you guys liked it. Anyways, take care everyone! PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#44**

**Family Time.**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"Why are we doing this again dad?"

"I told you Mason, we're here to pop these fuckers' death cherries." Deadpool said as he and Spiderboy watched the warehouse across the street. Spiderboy looked at his father, a slightly confused expression on his masked face.

"Pop these fuckers' death cherries? Couldn't you at least said, 'we're here to end the lust for death'?" Spiderboy said, turning his head back to the warehouse.

"Yeah, but that's just too cool for school." Deadpool said.

"I don't know you, and you're not my dad." Spiderboy said with a slight chuckle from his reaction. Deadpool smilied slightly.

"So, how's everything down in that underground base of yours?" Deadpool asked as their target exited the warehouse. Spiderboy paused for a moment, thinking of a good way to discribe it.

"Decently. Everyone's alright, no one's fighting. It's peaceful. Y'know if you want I can make a room for you and dad if you'd like." Spiderboy said as Deadpool aimed his sights down on the target before firing the shot, killing the weapon arms dealer.

"That's alright Mason. Me and Pete just want you to be happy. That's why we insist on these weekly night-outs with you." Deadpool said as he and Spiderboy raced across the rooftops.

"Yeah, I already knew that dad. So, is that all the superhero work for the night? Or do we have to stop another operation?" Spiderboy asked as he and Deadpool stopped at one of the rooftops. Deadpool paused for a moment.

"Yeah, I think so. So, you hungry?" Deadpool asked with a slightly creepy look on his masked face. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at his father.

"Don't say anything like that again." Spiderboy said, crossing his arms as his father began to laugh. Spiderboy rolled his eyes, turning around to look down at the streets below, spotting a hot dog stand down the street. "I'll be right back dad. You just stay here and play with yourself." Spiderboy said, spinning a webline down the street before noticing what he had said, hearing Deadpool laughing like mad behind him. "Shut up dad!" Spiderboy said before swinging towards the hot dog stand.

**. . .**

"Peter Parker! Special delivery for Peter Parker!" Wade called out into the apartment as he and Mason entered their home. Peter sat on the couch, flipping through the T.V. channels. Both father and son entered the living room, taking both seats at Peter's sides. "Here, we brought you something." Wade said, giving Peter a hot dog.

"Thanks Wade." Peter said, kissing the merc with a mouth on the cheek. Mason, crossed his arms.

"Hey! I'm the one who bought it!" Mason said in a slight annoyance. Peter chuckled.

"I know Mason. But you know how your father gets when he doesn't get his credit." Peter said before taking a bite out of the hot dog. "So, how your evening?"

"Meh." Wade and Mason both said at the same time before quickly looking at one another. "JINX! JINX! JINX!"

"JINX!" Mason said a split second before Wade. "Yeah! You owe me a soda dad!" Mason gloated, pointing at Wade's masked face. Wade chuckled.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Ya just got lucky, that's all." Wade said, turning his attention to the T.V.

"Lucky would be every now and then Wade. Mason's bet you at jinx for the past month and a half!" Peter said with a grin before taking another bite of his hot dog. Wade merely rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Wade said before finding a cool-looking thriller movie on T.V. Mason glanced up at the time. It was 10:00 P.M. Bumblebee was expecting him back for midnight. Mason then smilied slightly, thinking of a nice thing for the family to do.

"You know what we should do?" Mason asked to his fathers, who both looked at him curiously. "We should go out on patrol, just like the good ol' days!" Mason said, getting up from the couch. Peter and Wade both paused, looked at each other then looked back to Mason.

"Alright, why not?" Peter said with a shrug as Wade turned off the T.V. "Just give us a fe minutes to change." Peter said as he and Wade entered their room. Mason rolled his eyes before transforming into his superhero form Spiderboy.

"I swear to Primus if I hear moaning coming from either of you I'm leaving!" Spiderboy called out before hearing Wade laughing from the bed room. Spiderboy merely shook his head before taking a seat on the couch.

**. . .**

"Why'd you bring that with you dad?! It just looks weird!" Spiderboy said, landing on the rooftop infront of Spider-Man and Deadpool. Deadpool smilied under his mask.

"What's wrong with it?! It's cool, it's hip, it's . . ."

"You dressed up like Miley Cyrus and you brought a wrecking ball with you!" Spiderboy interupted, flailing his arms all over the place in over exaggeration. Spider-Man chuckled at the display before him, trying to contain his laughter. Spiderboy merely rolled his eyes under his mask, partically ignoring his father as he argued with Deadpool. After a couple of minutes of the two arguing Spiderboys and Spider-Man's spider senses went off. "WHAT NOW?!" Spiderboy yelled in a extremely irritated tone.

"Well, well, well, looks like it's our lucky night boys." Blood Spider, a criminal version of Spider-Man, said from the water tower above the super family. Spiderboy crossed his arms, a groan escaping him as he noticed Death-Shield and Jagged Bow, both criminal versions of Captain America and Hawkeye, standing on both sides of Blood Spider. "When word gets out that we took down Deadpool, Spider-Man and Spider-Brat . . . " Blood Spider began before Spiderboy said his name loudly, making Blood Spider roll his eyes. "we'll be famous!"

"Yeah, except for one thing." Deadpool said with a smile on his masked face before tearing his Miley Cyrus costume apart, making everyone shield their eyes. Deadpool looked around confused. "What? I wore my suit underneath!" Deadpool said before taking out one of his pistols, aiming it at the trio above him. "Well, my line's ruined." Deadpool said, taking a shot at Death-Shield, who easily deflected it.

"Take 'em down!" Blood Spider said before leaping at Spiderboy as Death-Shield and Jagged Bow dropped down from the water tower. Spiderboy grinned as he moved away from Blood Spider, forcing him to miss his attack.

"Too slow." Spiderboy said, punching Blood Spider in the face before kicking him right in the grion. "And a word of advice," Spiderboy said before throwing the spider-themed criminal into the wall beside them. "never fight someone way outta your league. You might get hurt." Blood Spider growled as he got to his feet before firing two weblines at Spiderboy. "WOW! You have webs too?! That's so dumb! And your web-shooters?" Spiderboy said before throwing two ninja stars at Blood Spider's web-shooter tubes, disabling them completely. "A joke." Spiderboy said as he knocked out Blood Spider with a hard punch to the face, breaking the man's nose. "Just like you."

"What kinda name is Death-Shield? It just sounds weird!" Spider-Man said, leaping over Death-Shield as he attempted to tackle him. "I mean really," Spider-Man continued as he landed on the crinimal's back, bouncing off it and landing a few feet away. "what kinda a name is that? My advice," Spider-Man webbed Death-Shield to the ground before walking over to him. "think up a new name." Spider-Man finished before knocking out Death-Shield.

"Dude, you think you can be the next Hawkeye?" Deadpool asked as Jagged Bow fired an explosive arrow. "I mean come on! You're a joke!" The merc with a mouth continued as he avoided the arrow.

"Says you!" Jagged Bow replied ashe swung his bow at Deadpool, the red and black anti-hero dodging the attack before breaking Jagged Bow's leg, forcing him to the ground before knocking him out.

"Yeah, and you're not funny either." Deadpool said as he walked over to his family as they were webbing up Blood Spider and Death-Shield. Spiderboy sighed as Deadpool placed Jagged Bow into the pile of villains before Spider-Man webbed the three together. Suddenly Spiderboy's left glove began to beep, he pressed a hidden button on the glove before his holo-screen appeared, showing Bumblebee on the other side of the call.

"Hey 'Bee. What's goin' on?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Bumblebee shrugged.

_"Nothin' much,"_ the black and yellow mech began in a calm tone. _"just Smokescreen, Ravage, Reaper, Dark Spider, Flameshadow and I are about to play a couple of games in one of the holo-simulators. You wanna join?"_ Spiderboy paused as Bumblebee finished speaking, the red and black superhero looked over to his fathers with a expression that said 'may I'. Spider-Man and Deapool both nodded. Spiderboy smilied before turning back to Bumblebee.

"I'll be there in a bit. See ya 'Bee." Spiderboy replied before turning off his holo-screen. "Love you dads, see you later!" Spiderboy said before leaping off of the rooftop and swinging off into the night. Spider-Man and Deadpool both smilied as they watched their son disappear into the city that never sleeps.

"We did good, didn't we Pete?" Deadpool asked.

"Yeah Wade, we sure did."

**End.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed this little fun issue. I just wanted to make something fun for you guys to read and fun for me to write that was easy and didn't take too long, so yeah. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this issue, take care everyone. PEACE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#45**

**Humans in Disguise**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

**Hey everyone, just wanted to let you know that this story is based on a prompt my friend flameeshadoww made up for me. I also made up a prompt for her and we both made stories based on those prompts. So, if you want to go check out her challenge story just go check out her profile (here: ** u/4178908/ **)** **. Anyways, enjoy the story!**

"Where'd he go?!" Reaper asked nervously as she looked through the dark forest, flashlight in hand.

"I have no clue Reaper. But I don't like this!" Bumblebee said as he heard footsteps coming from his right. The black and yellow quickly turned to the source of the sound, aiming his blaster and flashlight in it's direction.

"HEY! Watch where you point that thing 'Bee! You can make someone blind like that!" Spiderboy said as he walked out of the darkness of the forest around the dirt path. Bumblebee sighed in relief, transforming his blaster back into his hand.

"Where's Ravage?" Reaper asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy shrugged.

"I have no clue. We musta gotten lost." Spiderboy said in a slightly dull tone as he walked over to the two. Suddenly the red and black superhero froze in his tracks, lensed eyes widening as he noticed something behind Reaper. "REAPER! BEHIND YOU!" Spiderboy practically yelled, pointing behind the black and red femme. Reaper quickly turned around to see a sort of firearm pointed at her face. Reaper narrowed her optics.

"Why me?" The femme asked before being shot as Spiderboy grabbed Bumblebee and raced through the forest, away from their persuer.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN'?! WE HAVE TO GO BACK!" Bumblebee yelled at Spiderboy, who was now turned away from the yellow and black autobot scout. He didn't reply. Bumblebee raised an optic as he stepped closer to Spiderboy. "Spider? You aright?" Bumblebee asked, placing a hand on Spiderboy's shoulder. The figure in front of Bumblebee quickly spun around, sending the scout back a few steps.

"Got ya!" Dark Spider said loudly before shooting Bumblebee with the same firearm he had shot Reaper with.

**. . .**

"Where is everyone?!" Spiderboy said in a slightly confused tone as he and Ravage walked down the dirt path. Ravage merely shruged.

"I have no clue." Ravage said, looking around into the dark forest. Spiderboy's lensed eyes narrowed as he scanned his vision throughout the area, looking for anything unusual. He didn't trust Dark Spider being it. Not ever. "Nah shit!" Ravage said loudly before being hit by a yellow light.

"Just us left Spidey." Dark Spider said as he walked over to his 'brother'. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes as Dark Spider rose his weapon so it was lined up to the red and black superhero's head. "Any last words?"

"Yeah," Spiderboy said with a slight grin. "you lose." Dark Spider looked at Spiderboy confused before feeling a tap on his shoulder. The clone turned around to see Rage before the symbiote took away his weapon and ended the game. "Yeah! We win!" Spiderboy cheered as he turned around to where Bumblebee, Ravage and Reaper were. The red and black superhero's lensed eyes widened in surprise at the sight before him.

"What? What's wrong?" the naked human Bumblebee asked with a raised eye and a concerned expression. Ravage and Reaper were also human (and naked). Spiderboy turned back to Dark Spider, his lensed eyes narrowed at his clone.

"What did you do?" Spiderboy asked sternly, crossing his arms. Dark Spider had been pulling harmless, but very annoying, pranks all week. He spiked Ultra Magnus' energon cube, hung Smokescreen upside down using a web-snare, shrunk Flameshadow to the size of a spider and most of all, trapped Spiderboy in a web with nothing on but a red and black speedo and the superhero's mask. The black and red clone shrugged with a slight chuckle. "Dark Spider. You're testin' me."

"I just turned them into humans. Just until midnight." Dark Spider explained with another small chuckle. Spiderboy turned back to the now-human autobots.

"Why are we so different?" Reaper asked in a confused tone as she examined her now human body.

"Um . . . guys . . . Dark Spider turned you into humans . . . and um . . . you're naked." Spiderboy said, feeling his face turn pure red underneath his mask as he stared at Bumblebee's human body. Spiderboy then shook his head, returning to reality. "Anyways, here." Spiderboy said conjuring up some clothes for his friends. "Put these on." Spiderboy said, handing Bumblebee his cloths, Ravage hers and then Reaper hers. "Me and Dark Spider'll be outside if you need anything." Spiderboy said, motioning for him and his clone to leave the room.

**. . .**

"I can't believe you did that Dark Spider!" Spiderboy said in a very iritated tone. Dark Spider merely shrugged in response. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at the clone as the simulator door opened. The red and black superhero looked at his friends, who were now dressed properly. "Okay, good. So what do you guys wanna do?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye.

"How about we go for a tour of the city?" Reaper suggested. Spiderboy paused, considering the option for a moment.

"Hmm . . . Sure. Why not? Even though I've already given you guys a tour of the city before, might as well do it again." Spiderboy said as the group began down the hall towards the exit. "So, where to first? Empire state building? Satue of liberty?"

"How about instead of going to famous landmarks we just go around town, like just look at different shops and stuff like that?" Ravage suggested. Spiderboy shrugged.

"Sure, why not? Just don't get lost and stay near me the entire time. Alright?" Spiderboy said sternly. The three friends either replied with a 'yes' or nodded. "Good, now let's . . . Dark Spider, are you coming with us?" Spiderboy asked, noticing the clone was still down the hall. Dark Spider paused, considering if he should go or not before shrugging a 'why not' and walking over to the group.

"Sure, why the hell not?" Dark Spider replied as he morphed his costume into normal civillian cloths. He wore a black hoodie with a red spider in the middle, blue jeans, black and red shoes and black leather gloves. Spiderboy smilied slightly.

"So, you read the secret identity file I made for you?" Spiderboy said with a smile. Dark Spider shrugged.

"Yeah, so what? Just because I'm a clone doesn't mean I can't have a secrest I.D.? Also what's up with the name?"

"What about it?"

"Mackenzie Blackwood? What's the background on that?" Mackenzie said with a confused look. Spiderboy's expression seemed to turn gloomy at his clone's reaction to his new name.

"You don't remember do you?" Spiderboy asked as he transformed into civillian form, Mason, wearing a red shirt with a black spider on it, blue jeans, red and black shoes and a zip-hoodie. Mackenzie merely shook his head in response. Mason sighed. "When I was about seven I had a friend named Mackenzie, he had this . . . smell that he could never get rid of. So he was made fun of by everyone else except for me and my friend Leslie. The three of us were good friends. Anyways, one day when me an Mackenzie were walking to our favourite comic book shop we were stopped by some bullies from the higher-up grades. We got separated when we ran away, and Mackenzie was beaten to death by those fucking pricks. So, in his memory I used him as a alternate I.D."

"So, what happened to the bullies?" Reaper asked as the group continued towards the exit. Mason paused for a moment, thinking if he should tell his friends or not.

"I harmed them more than you could ever imagine, but I let the live. Just so they know what they did was wrong. Oh, and I crushed their balls into dust, making sure they would have eternal regret." Mason said. "Anyways," The teenager said louder than he intended, spinnign around to the group. "let's forget about that and have a good time, huh?" Silence. Mason looked at his friends confused. "What?"

"You just told that extremely sad story. And now you want us to go out and have a good time?" Ravage asked with a raised eye and arms crossed. Mason merely nodded slowly.

"Yeeaaah . . . Because this is something that doesn't happen too often. So I thought we should just make the best of it. Besides, we need to get out of the base every once in a while. Right? So come on!" Mason said as he opened a reality portal before stepping in. The group paused, looking at each other before following Mason.

**. . .**

"Wow! This is awesome!" Bumblebee said as the group walked past crowds of people. "I've never been on street level to just enjoy it like this before! Well, except for that one time with the Sinister Six . . ." Bumblebee said, rememebering when he and Mason had gone to see a movie together. They had been confronted by Chris, the top bully of Mason's school, and his goons before the Sinister Six captured the previously yellow and black mech, but Mason had defeated the team of villians and saved his love-bot.

"Yeah, that time doesn't count." Mason said, placing a hand on Bumblebee's shoulder. Bumblebee chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I guess not."

"So, what should we do now?" Ravage asked with a raised eye as she scanned her surroundings. Mason shrugged, looking over at Mackenzie, who was mainly just keeping to himself.

"You got any ideas Mackenzie?" Mason asked the clone. Mackenzie paused, considering things for the group to do at this time of the evening.

"We could just go back to base and do something else. I can't really see anything to do." Mackenzie said, looking around the area for ideas of what to do.

"Well, it is getting close to midnight. So I guess we should be headin' back now." Mason said checking his watch as his spider sense went off as he finished his sentence. "Well, great. You feel that too Mackenzie?" The clone merely nodded.

"What? What's goin' on?" Reaper asked in a confused tone before the entire group was sent flying through the air by a nearby explosion. Mason quickly slowed down time, transformed into Spiderboy before catching everyone in a giant web-net then putting time at it's normal speed.

"That's what's goin' on. You guys get back to base. Me and Dark Spider can handle this." Spiderboy said as Mackenzie transformed into Dark Spider. Before the two heroes could act Bumblebee grabbed Spiderboy's arm tightly. Spiderboy quickly spun around to see the look on his lover's face. Spiderboy's expression softened as he stared into Bumblebee's bright blue eyes.

"Please be careful." Bumblebee pleaded. Spiderboy smilied under his mask before nodding slightly and swinging off to the threat with Dark Spider at his side.

"So, who're we dealing with this time? Ultron? Doctor Doom? Megatron?" Dark Spider asked as he and Spiderboy followed the path of distruction.

"Wow, really?! That's who we're dealing with here?" Spiderboy asked with a unamused expression as he and his clone landed safely on the city street. The Rhino charged down the street towards the spider-based superheroes at his top speed. "You wanna handle this?" Spiderboy asked Dark Spider. The clone smilied.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Dark Spider replied as he transformed into his monsterous form, slamming his fists into the pavement which sent a shockwave towards Rhino, sending him flying into a near by dumpster. "There, now let's get back to everyone else." Dark Spider said as he began towards the base, transforming back into his normal superhero form. Spiderboy followed behind him.

**. . .**

"What a night." Spiderboy said, sitting on the bed as Bumblebee got changed behind him. "So, I bet you'll be glad to be a cybertronian again, huh?" Spiderboy asked the currently human autobot scout. Bumblebee merely shrugged in response as he tookoff his shirt.

"Mostly. But I kinda liked being human. It's cool." Bumblebee said with a smile as he finished getting dressed for bed. Spiderboy stood up, transforming back into Mason before removing his shirt, pants and socks, then turned to his lover, his face turning red instantly at the sight of Bumblebee's mostly naked human body. "You like what you see?" the currently human teen teased as he crossed his arms. Mason grinned at the sight of his now-human Bumblebee, who was wearing only a pair of blck and red autobot boxers. The mutant teenager walked over to his lover, kissing him on the cheek as he slipped a hand into Bumblebee's boxers.

"Slag yeah I do." Mason cooed into Bumblebee's ear as he felt both his and his lover's cocks harden as much as they could. "Just sit back and relax." Mason said before pushing Bumblebee onto the bed, quickly kneeling down so his lover's large buldge was in his face. Bumblebee blushed as he watched Mason toyed with the sexual organ underneath the clothing with his hand, jerking it slowly. After a few minutes Mason finally removed the clothing blocking him from making contact with Bumblebee's hot, juicy meat. The teenager moaned lustfully as he slowly took hold of the member, savioring the feel of the extreme heat coming from it before putting the big cock into his mouth. Bumblebee's face turned redder from the erousing display before him as the saliva from Mason's mouth soaked his cock.

"Primus that's good." the currently human autobot scout moaned under his breath as he instinctivly placed his hand on the back of Mason's head, telling the teenaged mutant superhero to go deeper on the large cock. The mutant teenager complied, going deep and deeper as he bobbed his head up and down slowly on the love oragn. Bumblebee moaned loudly as Mason reached the bottom of the scout's cock. The boy took the member out of hi mouth, giving himself a breather as he jerked the member sowly, trying to keep it moist. Mason looked up at Bumblebee, he could tell his love-bot was getting close to his climatic point. Mason smilied slightly before he put the cock back into his mouth, making Bumblebee moan louder. "Mason . . . I'm s-so close!" Bumblebee practically hissed as he attempted to hold back his climax. Mason took the member out of his mouth, put both his hands on it and aimed the large cock at his face, making sure he was looking up at Bumblebee as he jerked the member.

"C'mon 'Bee. Give me all your tasty cum!" Mason said with a lustful tone as he jerked the spit-drenched cock. Bumblebee held his breath, feeling the intense sexual pleasure takeover as he practically thrusted his cock into Mason's hands.

"Mason! I-I'm cumming!" Bumblebee yelled as load after load shot onto Mason's face, covering the teenaged mutant superhero in his lover's cum. Mason blushed as he licked off the climax, making sure Bumblebee watched the show. Once Mason had cleaned up he stood up and got into bed.

"Night 'Bee." Mason said, closing his eyes. Bumblebee looked at Mason with a puzzled expression.

"That's it?" Bumblebee asked with a raised eye. Mason nodded, keeping his eyes closed. "Really? No fragging? Why?" Mason raised his left hand, showing his lover three fingers. The teenager put down each finger per-second. Once the last finger curled into Mason's palm Bumblebee transformed back into his true cybertronian self.

"If we had started fragging, you'd have transformed inside of me and that would have really hurt." Mason explained, opening his eyes to look at his beautiful Bumblebee in his true form. "And besides, I'm exhausted from the long day I've had. So let's just get som sleep." Mason finished, kissing Bumblebee on the forehead before hugging the black and yellow mech, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep. "Good night 'Bee." Mason whispered before falling into a deep sleep. Bumblebee smilied, hugging Mason back.

"G'night sweetspark." The black and yellow autobot scout replied before joing his love in the land of dreams.

**End.**

**And that's my challenge story everyone! Hope you all enjoyed it. Review? No bad/mean reviews please. Take care everyone! PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#46**

**Good Intentions, Bad Results.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"C'mon 'Bee! You can do better than that!" Spiderboy said, dodging a punch from Bumblebee before countering with a spin-kick. The black and yellow scout grabbed the red and black superhero's leg, holding it in place. Spiderboy smilied before hopping up and kicking Bumblebee across the face with the other leg, forcing the black and yellow mech to release him.

"Ow! Primus that's a hard kick!" Bumblebee said, getting up from the ground before looking up at Spiderboy, freezing in place. Spiderboy was holding his left hand up to the black and yellow mech's faceplate as cosmic energy.

"You'd be dead by now." Spiderboy said, dispersing the cosmic energy from his hand before helping Bumblebee up from the ground. Bumblebee rolled his optics, a unamused look on his faceplate.

"Why are we doing this again?" Bumblebee asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy sighed.

"I'm trying to train the team 'Bee. In case I turn over to the other side. Something I never want to happen, but it still might." Spiderboy said, taking a few steps back before getting ready for combat. "Alright, round 2."

**. . .**

The black and red clone exited the reality portal, the vortex closing behind him. Dark Spider sighed, feeling an over-powering feeling of exhaustion taking him as he walked towards his bedroom.

"Hey Dark Spider, where have you been?" Ravage asked the clone. Dark Spider shrugged.

"Just out for a swing. Why?" Dark Spider replied with a raised symbiotic eye.

"Just checkin' to see if you're alright, that's all. We're friends after all." Ravage said with a kind smile before saying goodbye and walking off. Dark Spider watched the white and blue femme walk away, sighing once she had disappeared from site.

_What would I do if this all came apart? If I had a art in it's destruction. Even with what I've been doing on the side, could I ever forgive myself?!_ Dark Spider thought as he made his way towards his bedroom.

**. . .**

Bumblebee (who was now in human form) dodged another kick from Spiderboy before leaping over the red and black superhero, who instantly kicked behind him, hitting the scout in his now-human groin area. Bumblebee fell to his knees from the kick. Spiderboy was about to laugh but held back.

"Primus 'Bee! That must've hurt!" Spiderboy said as Bumblebee began to get up. The currently human autobot scout nodded, grunting slightly from the swelling of his lower region.

"Yeah, it does!" Bumblebee said with a deep breath, trying not to focus on the pain. Spiderboy paused for a moment before lifting his mask up as far as above his nose, a slight smile on his face. Bumblebee took another deep breath a split second before Spiderboy kissed his love. After a few minutes of the make-out session the two separated for air.

"Feeling better now?" Spiderboy asked as his face turned as red as his mask. Bumblebee nodded as he blushed as well.

"Yeah, a bit." Bumblebee replied with a shy smile. Spiderboy smiled back as he and his lover leaned in towards each other.

"Good. Because I need you at your best for what happens next." Spiderboy said with a lustful grin as he and Bumblebee prepared to kiss each other, but before the two could demenstrate their love for one another Spiderboy's spider sense went off, causing the red and black superhero toturn to the simulator room's door.

"What is it? What's wrong?" Bumblebee asked in a concerned tone as Spiderboy made his way over to the door slowly, careful of his surroundings. As Spiderboy reached the door his spider sense went off again just before the door opened from the other side. Spiderboy and Bumblebee both widened their eyes at the sight before them. Starscream was in the base! Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes, preparing for a fight with the now human-sized Starscream.

"You!" Starscream said loudly in a angered tone. "You may have inverted you color scheme, but you can never escape the decepticons!" Starscream said as he fired a missile at Spiderboy and Bumblebee. The red and black superhero grabbed his currently human lover and leapt away from their previous location, landing over at the other side of the room. Spiderboy then snapped his fingers, attempting to turn Bumblebee back into his cybertronian-self, but it didn't work. Spiderboy heard Starscream fire another missile at the two, the red and black superhero quickly conjured up a pistol, slowing down time by a mere two seconds before firing three shots at the head of the missile. As the bullets hit their target Spiderboy cover himself and Bumblebee in a cosmic shield, protecting them from the explosion. "Lord Megatron, I have successfully distroyed the Autobot's pet Dark Spider." Starscream reported through his com-link to Megatron, who was also in this universe. Spiderboy lensed eyes widened. Starscream said Dark Spider not Spiderboy! The red and black superhero quickly deactivated the shield he had put around himself and Bumblebee, leaping at Starscream with such force that it forced the wall behind Starscream to dent slightly.

"WHY ARE YOU AFTER DARK SPIDER?!" Spiderboy boomed almost instantly. "WHO ELSE IS HERE?!" The red and black mutant superhero was so outraged that he didn't even notice his spider sense going off, all he cared about now was getting his anwsers and keeping his family safe. Starscream grinned, pointing towards Spiderboy's left. Spiderboy turned his head, lensed eyes widening in shock at the vehicon troopers standing there.

"Surrender now, or everyone in this base, is scrap." Starscream said with a dark grin. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at Starscream before releasing him and putting his hands above his head.

"You just made the biggest mistake of your lives." Spiderboy snarled as two of the ten vehicons took a hold of Spiderboy's arms. Starscream cackled as his soldiers forced the red and black superhero to his knees.

"Really? And what is that?" Starscream asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy grinned.

"You're not holding my clone Dark Spider," Spiderboy began, phasing through the vehicons that had been holding him captive before crushing their helms into the floor. "you're dealing with the only and only amazing Spiderboy!"Spiderboy exclaimed as he began fighting with the decepticon warriors. Spiderboy swiftly decapitated one of the eight remaining vehicon troopers before throwing the severed helm at another decepticon, distroying the helm on impact. Spiderboy quickly took out two mini explosives and threw them in the center of three of the remaining vehicons, decapitating another mech as the explosive detinated, bringing the number of vehicons down to two. "Eight down, two to go! And that was just the warm up!" Spiderboy said with a grin as he back-flipped to the door where the simulator Bumblebee was still in was, checking up on his lover. Bumblebee was just behind the door, keeping out of sight. Spiderboy smilied, greatful to have a amazing boyfriend before his spider sense increased in intensity. The red and black superhero paused, about to turn around, but was stopped by a far-to familliar feeling in his torso. Spiderboy looked down in horror, memories flodding into his mind of his first one on one fight with Megatron in Times Square, how the war-lord stabbed him in the torso and left him for dead. It happened again, the large blade was sticking out through Spiderboy's torso, stained with his blood. The red and black superhero could hear Megatron's taunting chuckle as his body went numb before crashing onto the ground.

"How disappionting. I was really hoping for more of a fight from you bug." Megatron said, lowering himself so he and Spiderboy were looking each other in the eyes. Spiderboy narrowed his lensed eyes at the gladiator in disgust.

"I-I'm stronger . . . than I look." Spiderboy managed to say as his torso healed. The red and black superhero quickly sprung up into the air and kicked Megatron in the face, the force sending Spiderboy back to the end of the hall as the decepticon war-lord was forced back a few steps. "I've fought a version before Megatron. But since those days I've become better than I was then. Stronger. So bring it!" Spiderboy said, getting ready to fight the rest of Megatron's squad. The decepticon leader snarled before looking into the simulator room, barely noticing Bumblebee behind the door. Megatron grinned as he grabbed the scout from behind the door, pulling him out into the hallway before holding his blaster cannon to Bumblebee's head. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened with concern.

"One more step Spider, and your friend here is scrap!" Megatron threatened with a dark grin. Spiderboy paused, turning his attention to Bumblebee, who had a frightened expression on his face. Spiderboy took as deep breath before stepping away from the decepticons, not wanting any harm to befall his precious Bumblebee. Megatron smirked. "Good. Starscream, let us make our leave with our new addtion to the team, shall we?" Megatron said as he and the rest of the decepticons began to leave the base. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened.

"MASON!" Bumblebee yelled, reaching out to the red and black superhero. Tears came to Spiderboy's eyes as Bumblebee disappeared from sight. Spiderboy growled before racing off to find the rest of the team.

**To Be Continued . . .**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#47**

**Good Intentions, Bad Results.**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"What are you talking about Mason?!" Ravage asked with a confused expression on her faceplate. Spiderboy growled to himself in frustration.

"There are 'cons in this universe and they took Bumblebee!" Spiderboy said to everyone in a clear and stern tone. Concern washed over everyone in a instant, especially in Dark Spider.

"What's up with this universeand decepticons lately?" Flameshadow began with a slightly confused tone. "I mean first we had to deal with the good 'cons and the bad autobots, now we're dealin' with the old tradition of us againest the evil decepticons! I mean come on!" Flameshadow said in a very annoyed tone. Silence filled the room.

"So, what's the plan?" Smokescreen asked with a raised optic. Spiderboy paused for a moment.

"I'll try to find their energy signals. Since they came here through a reality portal, they've gotta be covered in cosmic, which I can track using my reality powers." Spiderboy said as his lensed eyes began to glow abright red as he seached for the decepticons and Bumblebee. Spiderboy grunted, feeling something odd as he searched, as if something wasn't allowing him to find Bumblebee. "Ow, that hurts!" Spidrboy said, losing his concentration as a massive amount of mental feedback surged through his head.

"Did you find 'em?" Bulkhead asked. Spiderboy merely shook his head in response.

"No, I didn't. Something's blocking me. It's like I'm not allowed to find 'Bee!" Spiderboy said in a confused tone.

"Is there any other way wecan find them?" Optimus asked in a concerned tone. Spiderboy nodded before walking over to the main computer, opening up a new window on the giant screen.

"What are you doing?" Ratchet asked with a raised optic as Spiderboy scanned the city for any sign of cosmic energy.

"I'm scanning for any sign of cosmic energy within the city, if nothing shows up then I'll check the whole globe. I just hope I can find them soon." Spiderboy said in a concerned tone before the computer binged. "There, now let's get 'Bee!" Spiderboy said, getting up from the computer as he made his way to the exit with everyone behind him.

"Mason, wait." Spiderboy paused, turning to his black and red clone Dark Spider.

"Yeah Dark Spider, what is it?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Dark Spider paused, starring at the ground with a nervous expression on his face.

"It's my fault. It's my fault that the 'cons are here." Dark Spider began in a sadden tone. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened slightly.

"What?"

"I thought I could be more of a hero, like you. So I went to a few universes and did some hero stuff. And I guess the 'cons followed me here. I'm sorry Mason." Dark Spider said. Spiderboy paused, a blank stare on his masked face. Before anyone could do reply to the clone's words Spiderboy raced at Dark Spider, took a hold of him by the neck and slammed him into the wall, all in a blink of an eye.

"Why?! Why on Earth would you fraggin' do that?!" Spiderboy yelled in Dark Spider's face before realizing something. This wasn't him. This was the same force that had blocked him from tracking Bumblebee himself. This was the multiverse telling Spiderboy this had to happen. The red and black superhero grunted in pain, releasing his clone before kneeling to the floor, glimpses of the near future filling his mind. Once the glimpses subsided Spiderboy got to his feet. "No. I'm not going to be destiny's bith. Not this time." Spiderboy said before teleporting out of the base, leaving everyone else in the base confused.

**. . .**

"I wonder what this human is to that Spiderboy human." Starscream thought aloud as he and Megatron watched Bumblebee, who was sitting on the edge of the rooftop they were on. The currently human autobot scout merely stared at his capters, wishing that his red and black lover would save him soon.

"It does not matter what he is to the spider. As long as he draws it out of hiding it shall live." Megatron said, grinning at Bumblebee.

_"Lord Megatron! The target has arrived and is heading your way!"_ The vehicon trooper from the other end of the transmission began in a paniced tone before yelling in pain, ending the transmission and leaving Megatron with a dark grin upon his faceplate.

"He's here." Megatron said with a sort of joyful tone before hearing the blaster fire draw closer and closer.

"Lord Megatron," Starscream began as the blaster fire grew in intensity. "perhaps we should leave and take the human to a different location. That way we can get more out of th-" Starscream babbled before his head was destroyed by a cosmic blast. Both Megatron and Bumblebee turned to the torn-up (and slightly covered in energon) Spiderboy standing before them.

"No one's taking him anywhere!" Spiderboy boomed as he took a step towards the warlord and his currently human lover. Megatron suddenly grabbed Bumblebee by the torso, holding the currently human autobot scout over the city streets below. The red and black superhero's lensed eyes widened in concern for his love.

"One more step, and your precious human pet is scrap." Megatron threatened, crushing Bumblebee a little with his metalic hand. Spiderboy tried to move as hard as he could, but he could feel the grasp of reality itself holding him back. The red and black superhero knew that destiny wanted this to happen, but he wouldn't let it. Spiderboy took a step towards Megatron and Bumblebee, making the ruthless warlord grin. "Very well, if that is your choice." Megatron said before releasing Bumblebee, plunging him towards the busy streets below.

"NO!" Spiderboy yelled, leaping after Bumblebee, activating his rocket boots so he could catch up to the human autobot scout. _I can't let 'Bee die like mom did! I can't let him die because I did what I was made to do, this time, __I'm__ in control!_ Spiderboy thought as he got close enough to Bumblebee so he was able to grab him. The red and black superhero quickly took a hold of Bumblebee, fired a webline up to the roof and swung back up just a split second before they could impact the street. "You alright 'Bee?" Spiderboy asked in mid-air a instant before the two landed on the rooftop.

"Y-Yeah . . . Kinda. Just go and kill him again, alright?" Bumblebee said with a slightly annoyed tone. Spiderboy grinned, turning his head back to face Megatron.

"With extreme pleasure 'Bee." Spiderboy said, leaping at Megatron, ripping off the decepticon leader's helm. "That, was easier than I thought." Spiderboy said as Megatron's body fell to the ground.

"How the hell did they ever get into this universe?" Bumblebee asked with a irratated tone. Spiderboy didn't reply as he walked over to his currently human lover. "Do you know something Mason?" Bumblebee asked as Spiderboy transformed him back to his cybertronian form.

"I'll tell you late sweetspark. Right now, let's just get home." Spiderboy said, opening a reality portal back to the base.

**. . .**

"You told him?!" Dark Spider replied with horrified symbiotic eyes. Spidebroy nodded.

"Yeah, I told him. He deserved to know, and next I'm telling everyone else." Spiderboy said in a calm tone before pausing. "They'll understand why you did it Dark Spider. They won't be upset."

"Yeah, right. And I'm not a clone!" Dark Spider said in a depressed tone, siding down the back wall of his room until he got to the floor. Spiderboy sighed, taking a seat next to his darker counterpart.

"They will understand Dark Spider. They'll understand what you did, just like what happened when Optimus was a decepticon and had no memory of being a prime. You both had good intentions, but the results were bad." Spiderboy said, attempting to reassure Dark Spider. The clone paused for a moment, thinking about it for a moment before smiling slightly.

"Yeah, I guess so." Dark Spider replied with a small smirk. Spiderboy smilied back.

"You guess?"

"Yeah." Dark Spider said, pausing before speaking again. "Mason, you know I'd never do anything to hurt anyone here, right?"

"Yeah bud, I know." Spiderboy said before hearing his left glove beeping. The red and black superhero activated his holo-screen and saw an alert pop up on screen. "Robbery downtown. You wanna come?" Spiderboy asked with a raised lensed eye. Dark Spider grinned.

"Let's go kick some ass!" Dark Spider said before the two 'brothers' raced out of the room.

**End.**

**Sorry this wasn't a longer story arc. I've been having a REALLY bad case of writer's block lately, so yeah. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed this issue, take care everyone. PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#48**

**Game Master.**

**Part 1**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"GET TO THE CHOPPER!" Spiderboy yelled as he and Flameshadow sprinted to the helicopter that had the weapons on it, bullets spiraling behind them.

"GO!GO!GO!" Flameshadow yelled as the two jumped into the helicopter. Spiderboy started the vehicle up, taking off as the police continued to unleash their massive array of bullets.

"Why'd you shoot the cashier?!" Spiderboy yelled at Flameshadow as their wanted level began to flash. The two were using the simulater room to play Grand Theft Auto 5's online mode and they had just robbed five stores in a row. Flameshadow shrugged as Spiderboy made the helicopter fly faster.

"We were pressed for time, that crew was about to ambush us and I didn't want to lose all of the money we just got, speaking of which, here's you half." Flameshadow said, transfering the money over onto Spiderboy's xbox live profile.

"Thanks. Oh scrap!" Spiderboy said, noticing four helicopters on his radar. "Hold on!" The red and black superhero quickly moved the helicopter to the left, avoiding a wide spray of bullets.

"So, what's the plan? Use our powers or play the game?" Flameshadow asked with a raised eye, knowing that even in a video game they could still use their powers. Spiderboy shook his head.

"Nope, but we can use the weapons we already have. You got a rocket launcher?" Spiderboy asked as he gunned down one of the four other helicopters. Flameshadow paused, checking her inventory.

"Yeah, I got one, but only one rocket." Flameshadow responded, taking out the over-powered weapon. Spiderboy nodded.

"Alright, aim and fire at one of the other copters, make sure your shot counts, ten take out a machine gun or something your really good with and take out a pilot." Spiderboy said as he moved out of the way of another aireal attack. The purple superhero aimed her rocket launcher out the side of the helicopter, making sure to line up her shot precisly before firing at one of the remaining three copters, blowing the vehicle to bits.

"Two down, two to go." Flameshadow said switching her weapon to a pink machine gun.

"Well, we're pretty much in the clear, these last two guys are just news helicopters, so they can't really do much. All we have to do is stay out of crashing distance." Spiderboy said as he began to fly towards Los Santos.

"So, what should we do now?" Flameshadow asked with a sort of bored tone. Spiderboy paused for a moment, not sure of what to do exactly.

"Um . . . go to the strip club?" Spiderboy asked with a slight smirk on his face. Flameshadow smiled a little as well.

"Sure, I'm up for some boobs!" Flameshadow replied with a laugh. Spiderboy laughed as well as they reached the city.

"Boobies here we come!" Spiderboy yelled before leaping out of the helicopter.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU JUST BAIL ON ME?!" Flameshadow yelled as she bailed out of the crashing helicopter. Spiderboy laughed as he activated his glider-cape.

"Because we were above the boobs!" Spiderboy said as he landed safely in front of the strip club. Flameshadow rolled her eyes as she flw down to meet her red and black friend.

"Well, at least we're here." Flameshadow commented. Spiderboy laughed as the two entered the building.

"Yep. Now, I'm gonna go and get a drink, while you go get a lap dance." Spiderboy said as he walked away from Flameshadow, making his way over to the bar as the purple superhero made her way to the strippers. "One whiskey." Spiderboy ordered the bar tender, laying the money on the table. The bar tender nodded before pouring Spiderboy his drink. The red and black superhero raised his mask so he could drink his order. Spiderboy picked up his drink and brought it to his lips, taking a gulp of the fluid before his spider sense went off. _Oh come on! I can't get fake wasted anymore?!_ Spiderboy thought as he turned towards the club's entrance. The crew that Spiderboy and Flameshadow had just fought againest entered the club with angered expressions on their faces. Spiderboy sighed, getting up from the counter before quickly darting off to the private rooms area. "Skye! We've got company!" Spiderboy yelled as the crew opened fire on him. The red and black superhero quickly jumped to cover, avoiding all of the bullets being shot at him before taking out his assault rifle and firing back at the crew, taking out two of their men and reloading after.

"Oh come on! And I was right in the middle of my lap dance!" Flameshadow complained as she shot the last two men. Spiderboy ran over to the purple costumed superheroine.

"I'm gonna call my mechanic and get my special car down here." Spiderboy said, turning on his cell phone and calling his mechanic. "All you gotta do is cover me." Flameshadow nodded, aiming he shotgun at the entrance. A few moments later Spiderboy hung up his phone. "Alright, let's go!" Flameshadow nodded, putting her weapon away as she and Spiderboy dashed out of the strip club.

"So, where's our ride?!" Flameshadow asked in a panic as the police sirens grew louder and louder in intensity. Spiderboy checked his radar, his personal vehicle was just around the corner.

"This way!" Spiderboy said loudly, leading Flameshadow to his yellow and black motorcycle. "Get on!" Spiderboy said, leaping onto the vehicle just before Flameshadow did, with the police arriving mere moments after they sped off towards the countryside.

"So, what's the plan? We just drive through the state until we loose the cops?" Flameshadow asked in a confused tone as Spiderboy did a wheelie, speeding up the motorcycle as they dodged every object in their path with ease. Spiderboy shook his head 'no'.

"Nope, we're going to go jumpin' through the mountains!" Spiderboy said with a grin as the two reached the begining of the mountain side. "This is the easiest way for me to lose the police at least. Then after this I guess we could go see a movie." Spiderboy finished a moment before his spider sense went off.

"Uh . . . Mason, what the hell is that?!" Flameshadow asked in a frightful tone. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened ashe noticed the giant portal just mere meters a head of them. The red and black superhero attempted to turn his motorcycle, but couldn't.

"Hang on Skye!" Spiderboy yelled as he and Flameshadow flw into the portal, exiting the game.

**. . .**

"Mason?! MASON!" Flameshadow yelled in Spiderboy's face as the red and black superhero began to awaken from his unconcious state.

"Wha-? Skye?! What's goin' on?!" Spiderboy asked as he came back to his senses.

"I don't know. Where are we?" The purple superhero asked in a confused tone as she and Spiderboy looked around at their surroundings. Spiderboy's lensed eyes widened, realizing where they were.

"Flameshadow . . . I think we're in Spider-Man: Edge of Time." Spiderboy said, starring at the time machine just before the two.

"But, how did we get here?!" Flameshadow asked in a nervous tone.

_"__I__ brought you here."_ A voice boomed as a large bright red paired of lensed eyes appeared in the air. _"I am the Game Master! And you two, are my new game!"_ Game Master boomed.

"Well, scrap." Spiderboy said with narrowed lensed eyes.

**To Be Continued . . .**

**Well, hope you guys have enjoyed this issue, it was alot of fun to make and I can't wait to continue it. Anyways, take care everyone. PEACE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Son of SpideyPool: Spiderboy!**

**#49**

**Game Master.**

**Part 2**

**Written By: Mason Dawe**

"So, know any way outta here?" Flameshadow asked Spiderboy as Game Master's holographic head disappeared. The red and black supehero paused for a moment, looking around the room, attempting to place where and when they were in the game.

"Nope, but I think we might be in trouble." Spiderboy said, realizing what level they were on as his spider-sense flared. "Flameshadow, look out!" Spiderboy yelled, pushing Flameshadow out of the way of a giant Anti-Venom's charge attack. The red and black superhero grunted as the giant white and black symbiote slammed him to the ground, punching him across the face twice before picking Spiderboy back up and throwing him across the room.

"You okay Mason?" Flameshadow asked as Spiderboy got to his feet, coughing up a bit of blood. Spiderboy nodded slightly as he continued to cough.

"Yeah, but we gotta take down Anti-Venom to get outta here. Thankfully neither of our powers are radiation-based." Spiderboy said as he and Flameshadow leapt out of the way of Anti-Venom's charge attack. "Flameshadow, you think you can generate enough fire-power to take him down?" Spiderboy asked, extracting his talons before he began to slice through Anti-Venom's suit.

"Yeah, but it'll take some time to conjure up." Flameshadow replied as Anti-Venom grabbed Spiderboy by the head, punching the red and black superhero in the stomach as hard as he could while hissing with joy.

"Okay, I'll *cough* buy you some t-time." Spiderboy said as he felt one of his ribs break just before Anti-Venom threw him across the room again, but this time Spiderboy landed on his feet. "Alright, no more playin' around big guy. You want me, come'n get me!" Spiderboy said as his entire body began to glow and bright red. Anti-Venom chuckled before two tentacles came out of his back, making Spiderboy narrow his lensed eyes. "Great, now there's a possibility of me getting raped. Swell!" Spiderboy thought out loud before charging towards Anti-Venom as the giant white and black symbiote charged towards him as well. Once he was close enough Spiderboy quickly leapt over Anti-Venom, making the giant white and black symbiote fall as it attepted to turn around at the last moment.

"Alright, I got it!" Flameshadow said loudly as she held a large dark purle fire-ball in he hand. Spiderboy merely nodded in response, signaling the superheroine to use her creation on Anti-Venom. Flameshadow took a breath before firing the dark purple fire-ball at Anti-Venom, killing the symbiote instantly. "YES! It worked!"

"Well, duh, I thought of it after all." Spiderboy bragged with a slight grin under his masked face. Flameshadow laughed.

"Yeah, but I did the work." Flameshadow argued. Spiderboy merely shruged as another portal opened in front of them.

"Well, here's our ticket out of here." Spiderboy said, stepping through the portal, with Flameshadow right behind him.

**. . . **

"HOW?!" Game Master yelled in a raging fit, slamming his hands down on his old-fashioned keyboard. "How the fuck did they escape?!"

"Because I can control reality itself mister Byrne." Spiderboy said from Game Master's window, with Flameshadow just outside. Gmae Master jumped back in shock.

"H-How do you know my name?!" Game Master yelled. "How do you know my name?! Who the h-?!" Game Master continued to babble before Spiderboy paralyzed him.

"Why'd you do that?" Flameshadow asked. Spiderboy shrugged.

"He was getting annoying. Besides, it'll make it a lot more easier to wipe his memories of him being Game Master and how he became Game Master. He'll just be good ol' Timmy Byrne again, unpopular collage student." Spiderboy said as he did the process. "Now, let's get home." Spiderboy said as he and Flmeshadow flw away.

**End.**

**Yeah, I know it was short. But I've been busy, so yeah. Anyways, stay tuned for the next issue, and take care everyone! PEACE!**


End file.
